Party Favors
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol is captured by the Germans. How do they get out this time?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Party Favors**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Major Hans Maier looked up from the file he was going over at the four new prisoners that were standing before him. "By chance, do one of you sing?" Four heads shook back and forth. "No? Perhaps someone plays piano?"**

 **Troy said, "No, sir. We're allied soldiers, not entertainers."**

 **The major closed the folder. "That is too bad. We are having a gala to honor our newly promoted General Winkler before he returns to Berlin. I was hoping to find some sort of live music…" Maier sighed. "Oh well, we will use the record player. Now, on to other things. I know who you are. There is a bounty for each of you. What I don't know is why you were captured on this base. Would you care to explain this, sergeant?"**

 **Troy replied with a bit of sarcasm, "We heard about the party and thought we'd join in the fun."**

" **I see. It is going to go hard on you and your men if you do not cooperate." The prisoners remained silent and the major again sighed. "All right. Leutnant Hofmann, lock these men up. I will deal with them after the party."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were taken away and locked in two of the four cells that were located below the ground floor of German headquarters.**

 **After the lieutenant left with the guards, they heard a voice say, "Hey, new guys!"**

 **Solid brick walls stood between each cell and at the back with steel bars facing the corridor. Troy leaned against the bars to try to see who had spoken. He saw an arm poking through the bars of the next cell over. "Who are you?"**

" **Private Steve Reyes. I'm with the 9** **th** **Infantry. Who are you?"**

" **Sergeant Troy. Long Range Desert Patrol."**

" **The Rat Patrol? Wow, never thought they'd catch you guys."**

" **Well, it's not the first time. How long have you been here, Reyes?"**

" **About a week … I think. Me and another guy had delivered some reports to headquarters at Akhmim. We got ambushed on our way back to camp."**

 **Troy asked, "Where's your buddy?"**

 **Reyes answered solemnly, "Louis was killed in the ambush."**

 **##################**

 **For the most part the prisoners were ignored. A guard would occasionally slowly walk the corridor in front of the cells and they were given a meal late that evening which consisted of a small piece of sausage and cheese, and a piece of black bread. They ate the sausage and cheese, but hid the bread for the morning in case there was no breakfast.**

 **After a restless first night of trying to sleep with the lights in the corridor on, two guards appeared and handed each man a tin mug of bitter coffee. Tully leaned on the bars of the cell he shared with Hitch, dipping the hard piece of bread in the dark liquid as he asked, "Any ideas yet, sarge?"**

 **Troy was leaning against the brick wall in the other cell as he sipped the coffee and grimaced at the taste. "Nothing. We've got to get out of these cells before we can do anything. Too bad they took your master keys when they searched you."**

 **Tully swallowed a bite of soggy bread. "Yeah, luckily I still have the originals I made 'em from back at base."**

" **Unfortunately, that doesn't do us any good here and now." Troy looked at Moffitt. "How 'bout you? Any ideas?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "Not a one. Two guards came in with our supper and the trays were slid under the bars. This morning they served us this vile tasting coffee in mugs they passed through the bars. They have no reason to open these cells. Our only opportunity may be when the major wishes to speak to us."**

 **They heard Private Reyes say, "I've been here a week or so. I was questioned when I was brought in, but not since. The major is too busy planning his party to bother with us right now."**

 **Hitch said, "I take it you don't sing or play piano either."**

" **Nope. But they do open the cells twice a day."**

 **Troy asked, "When's that?"**

 **Reyes replied, "When they bring lunch. The reason they pass the mugs through the bars is because they don't fit under like the trays and plates. What passes as lunch is a soup and the bowls don't fit under or through the bars. A guard will have you stand against the back wall at gunpoint while another opens the door and sets the tray on the floor. Then they have to open up again when they come back for the trays and bowls."**

" **We might be able to work with that."**

 **At noon the lunch trays were brought in, but instead of two guards there were three. Two of the guards backed Hitch and Tully against the wall with their rifles trained on them. The cell door was unlocked and a third guard set a tray with two bowls on the floor. After locking the cell, the guards went to the next and did the same thing with Troy and Moffitt. Also with Private Reyes.**

 **After the guards left, Reyes said, "Well, that was a first. I guess your reputations preceded you."**

 **Lunch consisted of a watery soup with pieces of undercooked potato. The only reason they ate it was because they had to keep their strength up if they were to hope for escape.**

 **##################**

 **The next few days passed much the same. However, on the morning of day four, as their coffee was passed through the bars, Major Maier walked in. "Good morning, gentlemen. I'm sorry if I've neglected you since your arrival. But I have a question to ask…"**

 **Troy growled, "We still don't sing or play piano, major."**

 **Maier chuckled. "No, this time I'm looking for a cook." The prisoners remained silent. "I've learned just yesterday that General Winkler adores what you Americans call 'southern fried chicken'. By chance, do any of you know how to make this meal? You see, I do not have time to have my cooks learn how to do this and I want the meal to be as perfect as possible."**

 **Hitch said, "From what we've seen so far your cooks need all the help they can get."**

 **Again the major chuckled. "I truly was hoping that one of you…"**

 **Tully interrupted quietly, "I can do it."**

" **What was that?"**

 **Tully stepped up to the bars. "I said I can do it. My mother made sure I could cook before I was a teenager."**

 **Hoping that Tully had a plan of some kind Troy didn't try to argue.**

 **Major Maier grinned. "Excellent!" He looked into the other cell. "Now, I know that you speak German, Sergeant Moffitt. I was hoping you would consent to be one of the workers tonight? A true English gentleman may well teach my men a few things about propriety."**

 **Moffitt glared at the major. "If you're actually giving me a choice, sir, I'd just as soon not."**

" **No, you really have no choice. I was only being polite in hopes you would say yes." Maier turned to the guard at his side and said, "You will see to it that these two men are cleaned up and taken to their work stations."**

 **##################**

 **Under guard in the kitchen, Moffitt and Tully went to work with the kitchen staff. Chickens were cut into pieces to be pan fried. Potatoes were peeled, washed, and chopped. Vegetables from the kitchen's garden were readied. Yeast rolls were baked. There would be pie for dessert.**

 **When the time came, Tully used an egg wash on each piece of chicken before coating it in an herb and flour mixture and placing it in a pan of hot oil. Potatoes were boiled and mashed. Vegetables were sautéed in butter and gravy was made that was as smooth as glass.**

 **Moffitt went about setting tables with tablecloths and linen napkins alongside the German staff. Gold rimmed plates, coffee cups with saucers, and fine crystal wine glasses were placed before each chair. Gold plated flatware was set on each napkin. Moffitt was a bit disgusted by the unbridled opulence that was on display.**

 **As the guests began to arrive, Moffitt and several others of the staff began to mingle with trays of drinks and fine wines.**

 **When all of the guests were there, they made their way to the dining room where platters were brought out one by one. Moffitt led the way with the chicken and started the service with the guest of honor, General Winkler.**

 **As the meal progressed, the general raved about the food and how he hadn't had anything like it since he visited America before the war.**

 **Tully was sitting on a stool in a corner of the kitchen next to the stove with his German guard holding a gun on him when Moffitt walked in with a tray of dirty dishes. "General Winkler is very impressed with your cooking, Tully. He's looking forward to the apple pie and heavy cream Major Maier has promised him."**

 **Tully was tired and hungry, which meant his mood wasn't the best. He put a fake smile on his face and said sarcastically, "Gee, I really appreciate the general's accolades." Then he sighed and pointed at the plated slices of pie on the counter. "Dessert's ready to go out whenever they want it."**

 **After Moffitt offloaded his tray into the sink he went to fill it with dessert plates. A server walked in with another tray of dishes to be washed. He set the tray on the counter next to the sink and looked at all the dirty dishes and pans that were piled up, then he turned and gave Tully an irritated look.**

 **Tully scowled. "I'm no scullery maid. You want 'em washed, then you wash 'em."**

 **Of course, the irate worker didn't understand what had been said to him, but it was obvious that the prisoner wasn't going to wash dishes any time soon. He unloaded his tray and picked up the remainder of the desserts and left the kitchen as another server arrived to take an urn of coffee out to the guests.**

 **A few minutes later Moffitt returned and said something in German to the guard. Then he turned to Tully and said, "General Winkler would like to meet the chef."**

 **Tully didn't move. "Well, I don't want to meet him." The guard walked over and prodded him with the pistol he held. Tully pushed the gun away. "Stop that. I'm not going out there."**

 **Moffitt translated what was said to the guard, who glowered at Tully and grabbed him by the arm.**

 **Tully pulled out of the guard's grasp and stood up. He circled around the guard to get out of his reach, saying, "I said no!"**

 **Moffitt watched the private, knowing he had something in mind and he was to play along. When Tully stopped in front of the stove, Moffitt noticed the flame was still on under a pan of oil. It was low, but enough to keep the oil hot.**

 **In the dining room, all they heard was a scream of pain and a gunshot. When the German guests got to the kitchen, they found the guard unconscious on the floor covered in hot oil, and the name of the cast iron pan's maker imprinted in his left cheek. The door to the outside was open and the prisoners were gone.**

 **##################**

 **Troy, Hitch, and Reyes heard the alarms. Troy smiled slightly and said, "Get ready, Hitch." He called to Reyes, "You ready to get out of here, Steve?"**

" **I've been ready since I got here!"**

 **They waited and soon enough heard the sounds of a scuffle at the guard's station. Then Moffitt appeared, "We'll have you out of there in a jiffy."**

 **Tully grabbed the key off the desk. He quickly opened the cells Troy and Hitch were in, then went to Reyes' cell. "Steve Reyes?" He nodded and Tully smiled. "Tully Pettigrew. Pleased to meet you."**

 **Troy grabbed the guard's machine gun and said, "Come on, you two! Let's shake it!"**

 **As they started for the stairs, they could hear movement coming down. They quickly hid under the staircase. Four Germans raced down only to find the guard on duty dead and the prisoners missing. They turned on their heels and moved quickly up the stairs.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, Tully, and Reyes moved cautiously out of their hiding place. Troy said quietly, "Once we get out of here we need to find the motor pool."**

 **Reyes said, "I know where it is. The patrol that got me took their halftracks and tank there before they brought me to headquarters."**

" **You're sure you know the way?"**

" **Yep."**

 **Troy led the way up the stairs. The hallway at the top was empty, so they moved quickly and quietly towards the nearest exit. Finding the area outside the front door too busy for them to get out undetected, they went in search of a back door.**

 **They started to go back through the building, when they heard guards running towards them. They ducked into an unlocked office and waited for silence again. Once Troy was satisfied that the coast was clear he started to lead the others back out into the hallway.**

 **As Moffitt followed, he glanced over his shoulder and saw a sign over a stairway that read "Luftschutzbunker". He put a hand on Troy's arm to stop him and pointed to the sign as he whispered, "Those stairs lead to an air raid shelter. There has to be a door leading outside down there."**

 **Troy nodded. "Right. Let's go."**

 **They filed quickly down into the dark shelter. Hitch found a switch for the lights and turned them on. A reinforced door was located, but it was locked. Moffitt looked around and said, "I need something to pick the lock with. A paperclip … something similar."**

 **As the others began to search through the things that were stored down there, Tully spotted some tools in a corner. He looked through them and came back with a fifteen-pound sledge hammer. With two mighty whacks he had the doorknob broken off. Moffitt was then able to work the mechanism and open the door.**

 **Outside, Private Reyes took the lead and whispered, "The motor pool is in the west corner."**

 **Reyes led them through darkened alleys, from doorway to doorway, from one hiding place to the next, avoiding the German soldiers that were out to find them.**

 **This is when Troy began to get suspicious. Reyes had said the Germans who had captured him had taken him from the motor pool to headquarters. The guards would've marched their prisoner straight to headquarters, not taken the back alleys. And for that matter, why would the Germans take Reyes on a "tour" of the base instead of taking him directly to headquarters before the motor pool? Troy stared at Reyes' back and thought, "There isn't a mark on him. No injuries, no dirt…"**

 **Reyes stopped suddenly and Troy nearly ran into him. The private pointed across the street and whispered, "There it is."**

 **Troy looked and saw the motor pool. Lanterns glowed dimly under tarps that were draped over the vehicles being worked on by the night shift. Tully moved up alongside Troy and silently pointed to a corner of the motor pool. They could just make out the dark silhouettes of two American jeeps. There were two guards walking the perimeter that probably wouldn't normally be there, but were now because of the escape.**

 **The alarms had been shut off and it was quiet, except for the footsteps of the soldiers' searching for them echoing off the walls. Troy leaned closer to Tully and whispered, "You and Hitch take out those guards."**

 **Tully asked, "What about the mechanics?"**

" **They won't be armed. We just need to get to the jeeps."**

 **Tully nodded, then signaled Hitch. They stayed in the darkest areas they could find and managed to cross the street while both guards had their backs turned.**

 **Hitch pointed to indicate he would take the guard on the right. When he and Tully were in position, they waited until the guards turned to retrace their steps and were facing each other, then the privates stepped up behind them. Both guards had a look of shocked surprise as they saw an American behind the man they faced, and then it was lights out.**

 **The two mechanics were blissfully unaware of what was going on until Hitch and Tully started the engines. They rushed out from under their tarps as the jeeps sped out of the motor pool.**

 **Germans ran from all corners of the base to try and stop them, but between the 50 caliber machine guns and grenades they'd been carrying in the jeeps, the Rat Patrol plus one crashed safely through the gates to disappear into a moonlit desert.**

 **##################**

 **At dawn the jeeps pulled into a wadi for a much needed break. A fire was built, rations were heated and eagerly consumed by the five hungry men. Troy then said, "We'll stay here for a while and get some rest before heading back to base. Two hour watches. Hitch, you're up first." As the private went to the top of the wadi, Troy turned to Reyes and said matter-of-factly, "Why'd you come with us?"**

 **Reyes looked confused. "To escape of course."**

 **Troy shook his head. "It was all a lie, wasn't it? A set up to get any possible information out of us."**

 **Moffitt frowned. "What are you getting at, Troy?"**

" **Private Steve Reyes here was a plant."**

 **Tully had started to clean up and looked at the other private. "A plant?"**

 **Reyes actually looked relieved that the ruse was over. "Yes, it's true. My name is really Baron Keller and I'm a private in the German Afrika Korps."**

 **Moffitt said, "Your English is excellent."**

" **I was a baby when my parents took me and moved to America because of my father's work. Mom and dad taught my younger siblings and I German, but as a second language to English. When the war was threatening to start, we moved back to Germany. I was drafted a year ago."**

 **Tully asked, "Have the Germans used you like this before?"**

 **Keller nodded solemnly. "Yes, a few times. This time it was Lieutenant Hofmann's idea. He locked me in that cell not long before you guys showed up."**

 **Troy looked at the young man. "Why didn't you stay behind? You could've disappeared in the dark and we would've assumed you were captured again…"**

" **I decided I'd had enough of the war … of the lying. I feel more American than German. I didn't want to go to Germany, but my parents insisted we would be safer there if the war did break out. I'd rather be a POW than a soldier for the Germans."**

 **Moffitt asked, "What about your family?"**

 **Keller looked hopeful. "Do you think I'll be allowed to write a letter to them … maybe explain what happened? They may not understand or like that I've basically deserted, but I'd like them to know I'm alive."**

 **Troy nodded. "When we get back to our base, we'll let our commanding officer know what happened and that you helped us escape. I'm sure he'll take everything into account before making a decision."**

" **Thanks, I appreciate it."**

 **##################**

 **At headquarters in Ras Tanura, Hitch and Tully said goodbye to Keller and wished him luck before taking the jeeps to the motor pool.**

 **The situation was explained to Captain Boggs, who took them to see Major Gleason. He listened carefully to the whole story before he said, "Very interesting. Are you willing to give up any information on the German army you may have?"**

 **Keller nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm only a private and don't have many secrets to tell, but I'll answer your questions the best I can."**

 **The major gave a nod and said, "Very well. You will be given quarters, but you are confined with a guard on your door. You go nowhere without permission or an escort. I will have someone assigned to see to it you are fed and taken care of. Do you understand?"**

" **Yes, sir."**

" **I'll speak to my superiors about how to proceed with this." Gleason looked at Captain Boggs. "See to it he gets pen and paper so he can write to his family. Make sure it's checked carefully before it's sent off. Dismissed."**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt found Hitch and Tully in the motor pool restocking the jeeps. Hitch asked, "How'd it go?"**

 **Troy said, "Pretty good I think. Major Gleason has let Keller have a room under guard instead of a cell."**

 **Tully said, "Well, that's a start anyway."**

 **Moffitt added, "He'll still be a POW, but if the powers that be are favorable and Keller continues to cooperate, he may be a POW with benefits."**

" **Will he get to write to his folks?"**

 **Troy nodded. "The major didn't have a problem with it."**

 **Hitch looked at Tully. "I've been going to ask you. What was it like cooking for that German party?"**

 **Tully grinned. "It wasn't too bad. I did my best and they seemed to like it. I even included a special seasoning with the chicken."**

" **What was that?"**

" **I found dried senna in the pantry. Ground it up and added it to the spices in the flour."**

 **Troy said, "Never heard of it."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "It's an herb normally used sparingly in tea to treat constipation."**

 **Tully said, "My mom always keeps some in the kitchen for tea when someone needs a little 'help'."**

" **How much did you use?"**

" **Let's just say I didn't us it sparingly. It probably kicked in not too long after we got out of there."**


End file.
